


where are you?

by tfjihoons



Series: fide et amor. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hopeless romantic jihoon, number tatoo countdowns, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: ❝ I've finally met you. ❞ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴡᴇᴀʀs ʟᴏɴɢ sʟᴇᴇᴠᴇs ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʙᴜʏɪɴɢ ɢʀᴏᴄᴇʀʏ, sᴏ ʜᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀs ᴛᴀᴛᴏᴏᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ʜɪs ᴡʀɪsᴛ ᴛᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ғʀᴏᴍ 100000 ᴛᴏ 10.





	where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> gasps to repent for my loss of update in my recent chaptered story ㅠㅠ hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

 

"Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung, huh," a voice creeps up behind Jihoon, of course it can only be non-other-than the great, "Yoo Seonho, you can't just come out like that everytime."

 

"It's the nth time I've heard that from you, actually," He laughs at that, and Jihoon sighs in defeat he knows better than to argue with Seonho after all.

 

"Hmm, so why are you staring at them?" He suddenly brings up causing Jihoons doe eyes to grow wide and mouth slightly agape. "Oh," Jihoon pauses to look at the 3-years of a couple still strong after countless of fights. Maybe having a soulmate is nice because even in the end the two of you would still be bound to each other. That's how Jihoon likes to think though. Just how.

 

"It's beautiful, like the sky itself, how a flower that was just blooming before now fully grown and filled its bright color," He pauses expecting Seonho to be confused and snorts at him when he sees the younger make a funny face at him, seriously. "I know you won't understand because you're still young after all."

 

Seonho nods at him and turns to look at a walking stickman (read: Guanlin) striding towards their table. When Seonho sees him he tucks his sweater's sleeves, hiding something and he runs saying he needs to go somewhere.

 

Jihoon wonders for a moment before turning to look at Guanlin, they exchange smiles before staring intensely at each other before looking head straight to the left corner of the hallway, it was always like this and Jihoon is so happy to have this kind of connection and friendship with Guanlin.

 

"Ready, when you are," Guanlin snickers before dashing off before Jihoon scoffing at how unfair is that, "That's just unfair, Lai Guanlin! I'll get you later for sure!" Jihoon shouts even when he's already got infront of the classrooms. 

 

He doesn't miss the, "as if you can, small hyung," coming from a far and Jihoon swears that kid can also be the death of him. That- that happens before he sees the ranging body filled with fire (read: literally) named, Professor Kang Dongho, the one who always puts Jihoon in detention because Jihoon really likes shouting in the hallways while classes are on-going for other students.

 

Jihoon makes a run with that catching the loud rawr of  _Park Jihoon_ shaking the walls and Jihoon swears he might faint right then and there but he can't get caught like that he would wake up in the infirmary with a smirking, Prof. Kang Dongho while holding his signature long length ruler (read: its made out of metal).

 

Jihoon just wants to go home.

 

* * *

 

"How come you still haven't found your soulmate, Jihoon-hyung?" That came out of the blue even if Samuel likes to pop out sudden questions that will surely make you think before giving out an answer and it better be an answer not-tease-worthy because this kid really likes teasing everyone he gets close to.

 

"I need you to finish the last report needed in our project now I will leave you here to do that while I go get grocery, Kim Samuel," Jihoon smiles sheepishly at his friend/roommate before slamming the door at his face and running off to the supermarket.

 

Park Jihoon, known to really like  long sleeves and jackets that cause sweater paws. So, today he also decided to wear one the one that the ends would fly out everwhere and he could fly if he tries to flap any moment now.

 

He walks down the stairs and halts with his movement, big doe eyes wide open. He felt something pang in his guts. Like, he felt something so important passed by.

 

He shrugs the thought after waivering the feeling. He enters the supermarket and he's lucky he made it in time before the supermarket closes or he'll be left with an empty fridge for the whole week just like what happened the last time he did pass the closing hours.

 

He stares at the cereal isle for too long because he needs to give this one a thought, like would you go with chocoflakes or chococrunch? He shrugs the thought after a minute though (read: he took both).

 

He settles all of the things he had obtained in his cart after that the pang comes back- he was already on his way to the line when he realizes something.

 

_"Daehwi-yah, what did you feel when you met Jinyoungie?" I asked out of confusion since I haven't yet to experience how would it feel because I still haven't met my soulmate after all._

 

_"Hmm, let's see.. I felt a pang in my stomach and the feeling when you sense something important pass by you."_

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Jihoon's eyes went large and he lifts the sleeves of his jacket to reveal the number 10. And, with that he runs.

 

Runs everywhere until the number drops to 5. Then to 4. 3 and 2. Until the supermarket announces its closing already that the number increases again. 

 

Jihoon can't help it but cry. He cries there at the center of the canned goods section out of breathe too. He cries because why can't he just meet that person- the person that can make him smile for eternity.

 

"Stupid, Jihoon. That was so close. Why are you so stupid?" He crouches down to sit along the isle and he continues to cry and feel pity towards his self. But then he feels a tap on his shoulders he widens his eyes at that sudden impact--- that exact touch made all of Jihoon's body crumble and he checks his wrist tucking the sleeves way back revealing the name,  _Park Woojin._

 

Before looking up to see a snaggletooth while the latter smiles at him (read: beams rather) and he really sucks in a breathe because this person infront of him is breathtaking and if his going to spend the rest of his life with him--- Jihoon would gladly live his life through.

 

"I'm here, don't worry," The other is the first to speak up leaving Jihoon speechless because of the others voice and charming dialect.

 

"I- I- Where were you?" Jihoon suddenly asks and it caughts the other off guard before starting laughing then staring back at Jihoon to wipe on his his teartracks.

 

"Busan." And, he beams at Jihoon again if it weren't for the place and all Jihoon would have faint right then and there because everything seems so surreal at the moment.

 

"That's far, what made you go here?" Jihoon asks with both serious and concerned voice. He sees Woojin smile sheepishly while scratching his nape. 

 

"Probably you," He smiles at Jihoon. Again. And, Jihoon wonders how he is holding on to the feels not letting it get to him. 

 

Woojin suddenly moves forward to wrap Jihoon in a tight hug. "I'm lucky, I found you already,"

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> gASPS I HOPE THAT WENT WELL, PLEASE DO LEAVE REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS FIC ㅠㅠ so i can improve!!! and this is my first 2park fic ♥


End file.
